The present invention relates to a golf club shaft.
Conventionally, golf club shafts were designed with bending rigidity distribution to meet golfers' head speeds. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-212340 disclosed a shaft which, by increasing a ratio of the bending rigidity on the grip end side of the shaft with respect to the bending rigidity on the front end side of the shaft within a predetermined range, enables an amateur golfer having a relatively slow head speed to hit a ball at a large launch angle and increase the travel distance.